


Binary Sunset

by JediCaligula89



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22175317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediCaligula89/pseuds/JediCaligula89
Summary: This is a small Drabble taking place directly after the ending of Rise of Skywalker.
Kudos: 3





	Binary Sunset

Brown eyes watch as the woman stands, looking out at the sunset. His own gaze at the beauty of it. For being a desolate backwater of a planet there was something beautiful about the sunset at Tatooine. His eyes then trail to the small abandoned homestead. To think this is where Luke Skywalker was raised. It seems such a humble beginning. That a great Jedi Master would be raised as a moisture farmer. He breathes deeply and closes his eyes for a moment. He can almost feel an echo of something here, he can’t quite understand but there is an echo of something light, something wonderful. He feels the warm breeze on his face and can smell rusting metal and banthas in the distance.  
“Finn?”  
The voice jars him and he practically jumps and looks to see Rey looking at him. A concerned look on her face and BB-8 peering up at him. He still stands on the ramp of the Falcon. Chewie inside doing some regular maintenance. Poe back at base but had insisted they take BB-8 along with them.  
“You okay?”  
Her voice full of compassion and she reaches out to place her hand on his chest softly.  
“Sorry, I was deep in thought. The sunset is really beautiful here.”  
He gives her his warm smile and reaches to take her hand in his and gives it an affectionate squeeze. There was so much he wanted to tell her, so much that he had discovered about himself but he was still afraid.  
“It is. Master Luke and Master Leia’s lightsabers are here where they belong. This is where the Skywalker family came from.”  
“You mean your family. This place is your home too now. Leia and Luke, they saw past your blood and made you one of their own.”  
He gives her hand another squeeze and looks at the old homestead again. Wondering what happened here that it had been abandoned for so long.  
“Don’t forget that Leia accepted you into the Resistance as well. She always thought a lot of you.”  
Rey holds his hand, her eyes looking up at him and she giggles slightly.  
“Maybe you should be called Finn Skywalker.”  
Finn laughs and shakes his head at that. Not sure if the name fits, but then again, he has never had a family name. The family he had was stripped from him, he never had a home until the Resistance, until Rey. Now he has friends, a home..a family.  
“I think the name Skywalker suits you better.”  
She smiles and looks out at the horizon again. She leans against him, her head resting on his shoulder as he slowly wraps his arm around her. Their friendship means so much to him and this tender moment is something he will always cherish.  
“Are you ever going to tell me what you almost told me when we were in that sinking sand?”  
Her eyes look up at him, he swallows hard, knowing he needs to tell her and now is the perfect opportunity to tell her.  
“When you were on Exegol, down there with Palpatine. I felt you die...I can’t explain it but I can feel your presence and I can feel other things. I think the force guided me to you, because...I feel it too, just like you.”  
Her eyes widen for a moment, before he takes his hand again. Closing her eyes and suddenly he feels her presence and a surge of the force around them. He sees her smile and he smiles with her. The force feels incredible and the strongest he has ever felt it before. Her eyes open and she holds his hand in hers.  
“I may not be the best teacher, but I’ll do my best to teach you everything I know.”  
“I’m a bit afraid.”  
“I was too but don’t worry, conquering fear is what it means to be a Jedi.”  
She smiles at him, reassuring him that everything will be alright. He feels at peace and can feel his fear dissipating as he stands with her. They watch as the suns finally disappear over the horizon. The night sky appearing and twinkling stars gazing down on them.  
“Me a Jedi, who would have thought.”  
“I know, here I thought they were just myths."  
He chuckles at that, remember when she thought Luke Skywalker was a myth and then realizing he was very much alive and a Jedi Master. He looks up at the stars twinkling above them. He wonders what the future has in store for them. What will it be like to be a Jedi and how will they bring the order back. Finn glances back over at her and sees her smiling as she looks up at him.  
“We are in this together Finn. I know you will become a great Jedi Knight.”


End file.
